De mí, para ti
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: La pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto tiene un final, el equipo siete se reúne, pero el resentimiento crece en Sakura, y crea un deseo de venganza hacia aquel pelinegro que tanto la hizo sufrir...
1. Prólogo:

**N/A: Me pasé toda la noche anterior despierta, no podía dormir, lo que me llevó a usar mi imaginación para un fic, del cual aún no estoy segura de si será largo o tendrá al menos unos cinco capítulos, pero aquí lo empezaré… Disfruten este comienzo **** "De mí para ti"**

**Prólogo:**

Sakura ya había salido de aquel genjutsu, llevaba unas horribles ojeras bajo sus preciosos jades, estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada en una roca, y abrazaba sus piernas, apoyando en ellas su rostro pálido, lleno de dolor, sin temor a que Kakashi, o el sabio de los seis caminos, notaran que tenía el corazón destrozado. Kakashi no sabía que decir, el ambiente era algo denso, estaba preocupado por la lucha que quizás aún estaría llevándose a cabo entre sus dos alumnos, pero también sentía que no debía abandonar a la pelirosa; le había parecido sorprendente que Sakura despertara por sí sola de aquel poderoso genjutsu, aunque si lo pensaba bien, en realidad ella siempre había sido buena en ello, pero era difícil asimilarlo cuando ella también estaba con escaso chakra.

Hagoromo –el sabio-, también estaba asombrado, pero no quería deprimir más a la muchacha con sus preguntas.

Pasó algo así como una hora en perfecto silencio; tan pronto oyeron unos pasos arrastrándose, los tres alzaron la mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenían, y allí los vieron, Naruto ayudaba a Sasuke a caminar, ambos muchachos estaban vivos, Hagoromo sonrió satisfecho, aliviado de que Naruto y Sasuke continuaran con vida, y Kakashi suspiró aliviado, esperando a que esos dos llegaran a su lado, y no es que no deseara ayudarlos, sino que sentía que merecían sufrir un poquito más.

Sasuke y Naruto llegaron luego de varios minutos hasta donde ellos se encontraban, estaban muy heridos, pero al parecer, nada letal. Sakura se había levantado, no quiso mirar a Sasuke, tan sólo se acercó hacia Naruto, y comenzó a curarlo.

Las nueve bestias fueron liberadas cuando el sabio de los seis caminos le quitó el poder del rinnengan a Sasuke, y todos lo bijus miraban con enfado al Uchiha, querían lanzarse contra él por haberlos atrapado de aquella forma, pero por respeto a Hagoromo, y a Naruto, quien regresó como lo había prometido, tan sólo Kurama se atrevió a lanzarle una bijudama –que el pelinegro a duras penas pudo esquivar-, y luego mirar hacia otro lado, para pasar _desapercibido_.

—¡Oi, Kurama! —se quejó el rubio—, ¡no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos, dattebayo!

—¿Crees que me importa lo que digas? —Kurama se giró a verlo—, de todas formas, sólo quise asustarle.

Sakura veía la escena, la cual le parecía tan normal después de todo lo que habían pasado; había terminado de sanar las heridas más graves del ojiazul, e iba a continuar con las más pequeñas, pero el rubio empezó a hablar.

—Sakura-chan, se podría decir que cumplí con mi promesa —el rubio le sonrió, alzando la mano, y mostrándole el dedo pulgar.

Sasuke simplemente estaba parado cerca de Kakashi, se sentía fatal de todas las maneras posibles, prefería estar en silencio, pero oyó claramente lo que había dicho su mejor amigo, y quiso oír la respuesta de la única fémina presente.

—Lo sé, Naruto —ella estaba seria—, ya eres libre de esa tonta promesa —su voz estaba rota.

Kakashi miró de reojo al pelinegro, parecía afectado de alguna forma por las palabras de la pelirosa, al igual que Naruto, quien ahora sonreía forzadamente.

—Sakura-chan… —la voz del rubio se fue apagando, odiaba que su amiga estuviera triste, él siempre había soñado con ese momento, en que Sasuke regresara y ella sería completamente feliz, pero ahora ese escenario no existía.

Ella no quiso continuar hablando, quería evitar ese tema a toda costa, y dio gracias a Hagoromo quien llamó al rubio antes de que dijera algo más, -para que se encargara de despertar a todos del Tsukuyomi infinito con la ayuda de las bestias-, haciéndole recordar cuan herida se encontraba. La pelirosa se tuvo que girar, fue hacia donde estaba Kakashi, claro que lo que iba a hacer era curar a Sasuke, pero no lo vería a los ojos, por eso mirara a su sensei.

Sakura se puso frente a él, extendió sus manos, las cuales temblaron levemente, y comenzó a emanar chakra, sanando sus heridas al instante; el Uchiha no se había perdido aquel detalle, ella no lo miraba a la cara, e intentaba tocarlo lo menos posible.

—Saku… —inició algo temeroso por dentro, pero sonando tranquilo, aunque ella lo interrumpió.

—¡No te atrevas! —espetó ella con furia—; si tan solo dices algo más…

Él la quedó viendo, creyó que empezaría a llorar, como esa niña llorona que ya conocía, pero eso no sucedió, Sakura continuó con su labor, hasta que por fin pudo acabar, dejándolo al cincuenta por ciento, al menos para que pudiera moverse con facilidad, y sin dolor.

—Sakura —pronunció él, captando su atención, y su vista—, tan sólo quería…

—¡Te dije que no hablaras! —ella respiró, y empezó a hablar con algo de calma—, ¡no quiero saber lo que tengas que decir, pero oirás lo que yo sí diré!

Sasuke se sorprendió con la mirada llena de rencor de la pelirosa, había cambiado en tan solo un par de horas, de eso estaba seguro, y lo más probable era que él fuese el culpable.

—Bien por Naruto que has vuelto, al menos lo bueno de todo esto, es que ya no llevará la carga que le impuse cuando te marchaste; no me opondré a tu regreso, sé que es por tu bien el que te quedes en Konoha, pero yo ya dejé de ser esa fangirl hace un tiempo atrás, no te creas que te seguiré, ciertamente lograste que te odiara, y esta vez, me las pagarás.

El Uchiha veía tal frialdad en la expresión de Sakura, que no sabía qué decirle, aunque antes de ir a luchar contra Naruto, ya le había dicho varias cosas, y todas hirientes.

—Kakashi-sensei —llamó ella, apartándose un poco de Sasuke, y mirando a su maestro—es su decisión si me quedo en el equipo o no, pero le advierto que haré todo por hacerle la vida imposible a él —ella señaló a Sasuke.

—¿Intentarás matarlo?, supongo que no comprometerás las misiones para hacerlo —quería saber el peligris, preguntando con algo de sarcasmo.

—Claro que no, soy una kunoichi después de todo, y el trabajo en equipo es una de las cosas que hacemos bien.

—Si no quieres que esté en el equipo, sólo tienes que decirlo —comentó el azabache, quien lucía indiferente—, podría pedir que me pusieran en el equipo de Lee, allí hay un puesto dispo…

Sakura se enfadó tanto que lo abofeteó, lo miró con rabia, y Kakashi no se esperaba algo como eso.

—Tú, maldito Uchiha, no podrías ni llegarle a los talones a Neji —ella se limpió una lágrima que rebelde se deslizó por su mejilla—, él era mucho mejor persona que tú —Sasuke tenía la mejilla colorada, y los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión—, además, ningún otro equipo te aceptará, así que hazte a la idea de que por desgracia nos veremos continuamente.

Luego de esto, ella se alejó, yendo hacia donde Naruto la estaba llamando, porque ya había despertado a todos los shinobis que estaban atrapados en el Tsukuyomi infinito.

**N/A: Es corto, lo sé, pero sólo es el prólogo, y si la idea, de que Sakura "odie" a Sasuke les parece buena, además de que empezará una serie de ataques en contra del pelinegro, espero y puedan decírmelo en sus reviews… por favor, absténganse de comentarios ofensivos, ya que como he dicho antes, si no te gustó, no continúes leyendo, y comenta algo que sí te gusta ****sin ofender**

**Atte.**

**Yuki…**


	2. Capítulo 1:

**N/A: Hola a todos **** y muchas gracias por los ánimos para continuar esta historia… en serio que no soy la única que desea ver sufrir al Uchiha emovengadoridiota jajaja, y pues agradezco nuevamente todos los reviews que recibí al respecto. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo XD**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Kishimoto-sensei… UA Naruto. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1:**

…_Él la atravesó, aquello la dejó muda, en shock, ver aquella mirada ónix con una expresión desconocida, pero nada importaba, no quería entenderlo, tan solo deseaba que terminara con su vida pronto, así aquella agonía dejaría de ser, aunque eso no sucedió, ya que luego, la volvió a atacar, una y otra vez, de maneras diferentes en cada oportunidad…_

Una pesadilla otra vez, se levantó sudorosa, era pasada medianoche, y ya no tenía ánimos de dormir, estaba harta de aquella situación, se sentía atormentada; fue a beber agua, se cambió de atuendo, y salió a entrenar, lo cual la relajaba un poco. Desde que terminó la guerra, era todo lo que veía en su inconsciente, recordaba aquel cruel genjutsu como si estuviera actualmente en él, y cada vez detestaba más a Uchiha Sasuke.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Al día siguiente, casi a mediodía, Sakura iba caminando por la aldea luego de haber estado observándola desde la montaña Hokage, la cual era un caos, si lo que buscaba era tranquilidad, era mejor no salir de casa; habían pasado casi tres meses desde que habían vuelto a Konoha, y aún no se reunían los equipos a entrenar o para alguna misión, ya que estaban reconstruyendo nuevamente lo que con las raíces del árbol se había destruido, y terminando lo que habían dejado inconcluso, así que con la ayuda de Yamato, y la mano de obra –"voluntaria"- de Sasuke Uchiha, junto con todos los profesionales, ya estaban por terminar, y habría una celebración en unos días, además de que allí también festejarían –algo tarde- el cumpleaños de Naruto.

Ella no había iniciado aún con su _venganza_ contra el pelinegro, estaba esperando que terminaran sus labores, él en la construcción, y ella en el hospital; aunque era algo cierto que también evitaba toparse con él, de alguna forma, no se sentía del todo bien con aquellos sueños interrumpidos por pesadillas, esas noches sin descanso, las cuales estaban arruinando su aspecto, su ánimo, e iban dejándola sin mucha energía.

La pelirosa no se percataba por dónde iba, era su día libre, simplemente quería llegar a la tienda de conveniencia, hacía varios días que no se abastecía en su nuevo departamento; estaba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta de que frente a ella estaba cierto azabache, el cual se detuvo entre la multitud, esperando que ella pasara de él, pero no fue así del todo, ya que la pelirosa chocó contra él, casi cayendo por la falta de fuerzas, aunque no cayó, Sasuke la cogió de la mano a tiempo, levantándola con la agilidad y destreza que lo caracterizaba.

—Lo-lo siento en verdad —decía ella aún sin levantar el rostro—, y gracias por…

En aquel momento, se detuvo de hablar, ciertamente su mirada jade se detuvo en el perfecto rostro del moreno, quien estaba serio, con una ligera expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos; los dos continuaban con las manos cogidas.

—Sakura —ante la mención de su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios varoniles, retrocedió un paso, pero seguía lo suficientemente cerca, ya que la gente que pasaba, los empujaba sin querer.

Parecía que la pelirosa deseaba decirle algo, pero le era difícil, y Sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello, ella parecía enojada con él, su expresión había cambiado al segundo en que lo vio, abrió los labios para decirle algo más, quería preguntarle si lo de hacérselas pagar era real, o ya se la había pasado, pero fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Te-me! —Naruto había llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban, estaba agitado, parecía haber corrido—, te estuve… llamando todo… el camino…

El rubio le recriminaba, cuando vio a su mejor amiga allí parada, quien no le quitaba la mirada al pelinegro, al igual que el Uchiha no la quitaba de ella. Los examinó unos segundos.

—¿Por qué están… tomados de la mano? —cuestionó desconcertado, levantando una ceja.

Por fin ambos se soltaron, y observaron al rubio, ella algo avergonzada, y Sasuke, con algo de molestia hacia Naruto.

—Na-Naruto —la ojijade le sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa fingida, que ambos chicos notaron—, me alegra verte, pero estoy algo ocupada…

—¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan? —el rubio la cortó—, te ves algo pálida, y más delgada, ¿acaso no…?

—¡Frente!

Sakura se giró al instante en que oyó la voz de la rubia, ciertamente estaba algo agradecida de que haya sacado a Naruto de sus pensamientos, no quería continuar con aquel interrogatorio, claro que de seguro ahora tendría otro con su amiga, y aquel sería más extenso, así que debía idear una forma de escapar.

—Ino… —musitó con un tono de tristeza, apenas si había abierto los labios, pero Sasuke la oyó. La rubia llegó a su lado, quedando frente a esta, mirando a los otros dos, y sonriéndoles como saludo.

—Frente, tu madre te está buscando desde temprano, dice que fue a tu departamento hace unas horas, y no había nadie, y pues me dijo que si te veía, te dijera que fueras a verla, sabe que hoy es tu día libre —comentó sin importarle si los otros dos oían lo que decía.

—Hmp, iré ahora, luego continuaré con mis asuntos —volteó hacia el rubio—, debo irme Naruto, nos vemos en la celebración, eso creo.

Y tocando el brazo de Ino antes de marcharse, además de susurrarle un gracias, los dejó a los tres sin opción a que le dijeran alguna cosa. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, viendo cómo la espalda de la pelirosa se perdía entre la multitud hasta desaparecer; Ino se iba a retirar, cuando Naruto de pronto les propuso ir a Ichiraku a comer ramen, lo cual los otros dos no aceptaron por más que este les rogó muchas veces, hasta que se dio por vencido y se marchó solo.

—Bien, Sasuke-kun… ¿no quieres saber qué quieren los padres de Sakura? —ella se aferró a su brazo obsequiándole una pícara sonrisa, y él la miró con irritación, pero sin apartarla—, su madre me dijo algunas cosas, y sé que ella no reaccionará muy bien.

La rubia no dejó que este contestara, tan sólo con meterle la curiosidad fue suficiente, para empezar a jalarlo, saltando por los tejados con él, y observando el camino que había tomado Sakura, para poder seguirla, señaló hacia donde su vista la halló.

—Por ahí —indicó la rubia, quien nuevamente cogió el brazo de Sasuke para continuar, siendo sorprendente que él se dejara llevar de aquella forma sin decir nada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura, minutos después, llegó finalmente a la casa de sus padres, donde al entrar, su madre la miró como si fuese una extraña, y es que estaba muy demacrada, se la notaba exhausta, y delgada, y por ello, luego iría donde la Hokage a reclamarle el que le diera tanto trabajo a su hija.

—Hola mamá —saludó la pelirosa sin muchas ganas.

—Hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer.

—¿Y papá? —quiso cambiar el tema, quería salir de allí pronto—, Ino me dijo que me estaban buscando.

—Claro, hija, pero al parecer, tú no vendrías si así no fuera —la mujer suspiró y se sentó en el sofá—; realmente me das vergüenza ajena, no recuerdo haberte criado así.

—Mamá… lo siento, ¿sí? —la pelirosa también tomó asiento—; ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien, pero a eso no es a lo que te llamamos —ahora la que suspiraba fastidiada era la pelirosa, sabía cómo era su madre—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que la guerra terminó, y pues, tu padre y yo creemos que tú deberías…

Al momento, el padre de Sakura apareció, y a su lado, estaba un joven, de cabello marrón corto, algo ondeado, y ojos perla, obviamente un Hyuuga; ella lo quedó viendo, era atractivo, quizás tuviese diecinueve o veinte, pero él al verla, asintió para saludarla, al instante en que su padre se le acercaba para abrazarla, haciendo que ella se levante de su lugar, algo expectativa por lo que le tuvieran que decir sus progenitores.

—Sakura, cariño —su padre empezó a hablar, el joven se fue acercando—, él es Shin Hyuuga.

—Sé que este tipo de reuniones se hacen de otra forma, pero dadas las circunstancias, y por tratarse de ti, simplemente esperábamos que hoy pudieses presentarte —le comentó su madre.

Ella le extendió la mano al joven, quien también esperaba lo mismo, y ambos se dieron un ligero apretón; ella viéndose algo incómoda, sin entender bien de lo que le estaban hablando, y de por qué un Hyuuga estaba en su casa, ¿acaso tenía alguna misión secreta o algo parecido?

—¿A qué circunstancias te refieres, madre?, ¿qué tipo de reunión esperabas?

La pelirosa la fulminaba con la mirada, se había cruzado de brazos, y su padre ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no quería que el carácter explosivo de su hija se desatase en su reconstruido hogar.

—Sakura —inició su madre—, bien sabes que la guerra ha traído muchas pérdidas, y también ha demostrado que nadie está libre de ir a una, o de que empiece otra, además de que has madurado más de lo que podría desear, y ya tienes la edad suficiente para casarte.

—Casarme —repitió con tranquilidad, para percatarse de la gravedad de lo que su madre estaba diciendo—, ¡¿Ca-casarme?!, ¿estás bromeando, verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Shin es un perfecto candidato para ti, pertenece a uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha, y está dispuesto a…

—¡Pues yo no lo estoy! —gritó enojada—, ¡lo siento mucho, pero si es para esto, no vuelvan a buscarme!

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, y cuando pensaba tirarla, una mano no la dejó, el joven Hyuuga la había seguido, y la alcanzó cogiéndola del brazo para que voltease a verlo. Ella tenía la palabra _furia_ tallada en su rostro, él se asustó un poco, pero no lo intimidó.

—Haruno-san, déjame hablarte un momento, por favor —le pidió, esperando que ella así lo hiciera, y tuviera algo de _¿piedad?_

—¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? —quiso saber ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para ver si le mentía—, porque como puedes ver, yo no.

—¿Si me preguntas si quiero que me casen?, claro que no, pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora, aún tengo diecinueve años, aunque cuando tenga veinte en unos meses, podré desligarme del clan, si eso quiero, por eso, espero que al menos podamos apoyarnos en seguirles la corriente a nuestros padres, sólo engañarlos hasta ese entonces, luego romperé el compromiso, lo prometo.

—¿Y yo que gano en todo esto?, porque todo el mundo se enterará, y cuando _rompas_ conmigo, seré la burla de todo aquel que conoce mi historia.

—¿Te refieres en donde se habla de que amas a cierto Uchiha?, ¿no quisieras sacarle celos?, de todas formas, mientras nos mantengamos juntos, tus padres no te molestarán con nuevos candidatos, ¿no lo crees?, puedo hacer lo que quieras, claro, siempre y cuando no vaya en contra de mis principios, o mis posibilidades.

—Sasuke es un idiota, lo odio y pienso vengarme, aunque no de la manera en que insinúas, pero no quiero a mi madre fastidiando todo el tiempo con lo mismo de todas formas —ella suspiró agotada—; sea como sea, creo que lo pensaré, quizás, sólo quizás, necesite un aliado —él le sonrió, y no eran como esas sonrisas arrogantes de Sasuke, o las de Naruto, estas iban más allá de la palabra _sexy_—. Acompáñame, Shin, y en el camino muéstrame los pros y los contras de esta situación, puede que no tardes en convencerme.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino y Sasuke no se habían perdido la escena fuera de la casa de Sakura, aunque no oyeron nada, pero se dieron cuenta que la pelirosa estaba enojada, y luego, una sonrisa se abrió paso para aquel joven que estaba junto a ella; Sasuke pudo comprobar que era un Hyuuga por los ojos, e Ino no paraba de halagarlo, diciendo que _estaba como se quería_, o _que era una pena que ya estuviese tomado_. Ambos los volvieron a seguir, y el pelinegro se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué estaba allí, claro que mentalmente, pero sentía que no debía invadir más allá la privacidad de su ex compañera, tenía un presentimiento de que algo desagradable sucedería, y esperaba no tener razón.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura caminaba al lado de Shin, había pasado algo más de una hora, y ella, además de pedirle que la acompañara a hacer las compras, también le había pedido que le contara sobre su vida, enterándose que este muchacho, detestaba ser un Hyuuga, era un jounnin, soñaba con ser anbu, admiraba a Kakashi, y quería desligarse de su clan cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, lo cual era una de sus metas; Sakura también le había hablado sobre ella, cómo empezó en el equipo siete, sin contar detalles de Sasuke, para luego entrenar con Tsunade, convirtiéndose en una buena medic-nin. Luego hablaron de muchas cosas más, cosas sin sentido, o anécdotas que vivieron.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó él cuando la vio cubrirse la boca sorprendida. Y es que él había contado algo que a ella le pareció gracioso, por lo que una suave risa salió de sus labios.

—No —contestó cuando descubrió su boca, dejando ver una sincera sonrisa—, es solo que… hacía mucho que no sonreía, al menos no de verdad.

—¿Y eso es malo?, creo que te ves muy linda cuando lo haces —ella se detuvo, y giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que no, y para agradecerte, creo que te ayudaré, pero no necesito que hagas nada por mí, lo hago por Neji, y Hinata, quienes sufrieron tanto a causa de tu clan.

—Entonces, empecemos con esto, si no te molesta —ella negó con la cabeza, y él, pasó todas las bolsas de las compras que llevaba en su mano izquierda, hacia la derecha, así quedando libre para coger la mano de Sakura, la cual se sorprendió, y se sonrojó levemente, ya que nunca había experimentado aquello—; no lo tomes a mal, no pienso hacer más que pequeñas cosas, debemos hacerles creer que es real.

Ella asintió, y ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, en dirección al departamento de la pelirosa, quien lo iba guiando en el trayecto. Ellos llegaron, ella abrió la puerta, y él entró, dejando las cosas en la mesa que estaba en la cocina.

—Creo que ya debo irme, tengo guardia esta noche, y tú deberías descansar un poco, no te ves muy bien, Sakura —ella sonrió forzadamente—, tienes que cuidar más de ti, no te agotes trabajando demasiado.

—Lo siento, sé que no tengo el mejor aspecto —comentó avergonzada—, y ten por seguro que no es el trabajo el que me tiene así, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—Ya te lo contaré otro día.

—Está bien —él suspiró, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola, y quedando él afuera, y ella dentro—, esperaré a que me tengas algo más de confianza, por lo menos me gustaría ser tu amigo, y no dudes en mi oferta, si necesitaras algo…

—Gracias, Shin.

—Creo que tienes _espías_, no usaré mi byakugan porque sabrán que los he descubierto, aunque son inofensivos, pero déjame hacer algo al respecto.

Shin se inclinó hacia ella, llevando una de sus manos a su rostro, claro que lo que sucedió, obviamente, ante los ojos de Ino, y Sasuke, fue un beso, el primero de la pelirosa, pero, para Sakura, fue un desconcierto, la mano de Shin estaba sobre su boca, y por ello pudo acercarse lo suficiente para que pareciera un _beso_.

—Te veo mañana, te buscaré en el almuerzo —dijo, cuando se enderezó en su lugar, y se despidió, caminando hasta que sintió que Sakura había cerrado su puerta.

Se detuvo un momento, levantó la mirada hacia donde se encontraban esos dos, y con un _¡byakugan!_, cambió el aspecto de su rostro, fulminando a ambos con su aterradora mirada. Deshizo la técnica, y sonrió con superioridad, caminando nuevamente, marchándose de aquel lugar; a Shin le parecía que no sólo estaba iniciando el camino hacia su deseada meta, sino, que también, sería muy divertido fastidiar al Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ino tenía una cara de susto, el ojiperla le parecía muy apuesto, pero también algo aterrador, a pesar de que a la vista se mostrara gracioso y amigable.

—Dime que no nos reconoció —rogaba la rubia al pelinegro.

—Lo más seguro es que sí.

—Espero que no le diga nada a la _frentona_, ella se enojaría mucho.

—Hmp —Sasuke estaba tenso.

Ciertamente el azabache no entendía cómo había llegado hasta aquel lugar, y aquel momento, pero su presentimiento había sido acertado, se dio cuenta de que tendría problemas con aquel sujeto, y pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, _él_ sería parte de la venganza de la pelirosa. Sin decir nada, desapareció del lugar, dejando sola a la rubia, no volvería a dejarse llevar por ella.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Sé que no ha empezado aún la venganza de Sakura, pero esta parte es sólo el inicio. Espero que no los haya decepcionado, y se la hayan pasado bien leyendo como yo escribiendo. En cuanto a la mayoría de edad en Naruto, la verdad no estoy segura de cuál sea, por lo que he usado el de Japón, que es de 20 años.**

**MANGA (si no leen el manga, no lean esto): Y para los que leyeron el último manga, creo que otra vez estamos pasando la lía del odio al amor con Sasuke, y esperemos que termine arreglándose de alguna forma con Sakura, no es justo que sólo con Naruto ya que él bien claro dijo que el equipo 7 fue como una familia para él, y eso incluye también a ella y Kakashi. Ojalá que la otra semana no llore como una Magdalena por su final.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki…**


	3. Capítulo 2:

**N/A: Hola otra vez **** y agradeciendo siempre por sus comentarios y ánimos… Espero que continúen leyendo como yo continuaré escribiendo. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2:**

Sakura se levantó temprano aquel día, no tenía ganas de ir al hospital, pero tenía que hacerlo, después de todo serían sus últimos días allí, cuatro días más, y luego de la celebración, empezaría a entrenar con el casi extinto equipo siete. Tuvo una mañana algo ajetreada, y aunque no había dormido bien aquella noche, se sentía animada, no dejaba de sonreír, y la pelirosa no entendía bien el por qué de ello, pero no le importaba, sabía que debía tratarse de Shin, y su ayuda mutua; ella no deseaba estar tan sola después de todo, y su compañía le vendría bien, dos cabezas pensaban mejor que una, pero no quería que la otra cabeza tuviera algún lazo con Sasuke, por lo que sería interesante a partir de ahora.

La pelirosa esperaba algo ansiosa la hora del almuerzo, quería conocer mejor a Shin, le agradaba el muchacho, no de forma romántica, aunque le parecía que pecaba de apuesto, pero no por ello iba a confiar cien por ciento en él; cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una chica enamorada, claro que lo que no sabían, era que su mente trabajaba maquiavélicamente para planear sucesos que hicieran sufrir a Sasuke.

Faltaba casi una hora para que saliera a comer, y estaba atendiendo a su último paciente de aquella mañana, cuando oyó ruidos fuera de su consultorio, y para su desgracia, eran muy familiares.

—Eso sería todo, Kimura-san —ella le estaba escribiendo una prescripción—, debe tomar las vitaminas tres veces al día, después de cada comida.

La mujer le sonreía en respuesta, asintiendo, y acariciándose el ya no tan pequeño vientre, mientras se levantaba para retirarse; Sakura la acompañó a la joven hasta la puerta, abriéndosela, y dejando que saliera, para luego fulminar con la mirada al rubio que estaba sentado frente a su consultorio, esperándola, pero lo peor no era eso, sino que iba acompañado del único Uchiha con vida. Su asistente apareció mágicamente, intentando sonar profesional, y calmando a la pelirosa por su evidente fastidio.

—Ellos serían los últimos —le informó, entregándole las historias clínicas de estos.

—Pasen —ordenó la ojijade con mientras entraba dándoles la espalda—, los atenderé a ambos al mismo tiempo, así se irán más rápido.

El pelinegro y el rubio se miraron, ambos algo afectados por las últimas palabras de su compañera, pero demostrándolo de diferentes maneras; Naruto, poniendo aquella carita de triste, sin temor de que los otros lo notaran, y Sasuke, apretando los puños, aunque su rostro mostrara indiferencia.

Los dos entraron tras ella, y tomaron asiento sobre la camilla, sabiendo que de todas formas acabarían allí. El ambiente se había puesto incómodo, pero Sakura trató de comportarse como lo que era, una medic-nin, y ellos eran sus pacientes. Se acercó a ellos luego de respirar profundamente para calmar los nervios, y se quedó frente a ambos examinando sus cuerpos para adivinar el motivo de su visita.

—¿Y me dirán cómo fue que acabaron así? —ella ni siquiera los había tocado, tan solo con verlos, sabía que alguna lucha estúpida se había llevado a cabo entre esos dos, y los veía con costillas rotas, ojos morados, sangre en la cabeza, y muchos rasguños.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan —el rubio suspiró—, no queríamos molestarte, sé que tienes mejores cosas que hacer, que vernos…

—¡Cállate, dobe! —Sasuke lo había golpeado con el brazo que tenía un hombro dislocado, y se contuvo de gritar de dolor.

—¿Por qué me pegas, teme?, ¡dijiste que era la única forma en que podría verla! —el rubio sonaba dolido, y no por el golpe precisamente.

—N-Naruto… —ambos la oyeron susurrar aquel nombre, y temieron por sus vidas, creyendo que ella los dejaría moribundos—…, siento que no podamos ser como antes, yo…

Un par de lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas sonrosadas de Sakura, ella se sentía culpable, estaba hiriendo a su mejor amigo, y lo había llevado al extremo de que tuviera que hacerse daño físicamente para poder encontrarse con ella.

—Sakura-chan… —el rubio quiso extender su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas a su amiga, pero ella fue más rápida, y lo hizo como si no tuviera importancia—… en verdad te extrañamos.

—Naruto… —ella sentía la constante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, y tenía sentimientos encontrados—…, creo que lo mejor será que los cure de una vez.

Una falsa sonrisa se dibujó en su blanquecino rostro, cuando se les acercó aún más, evitando mirarlos a los ojos, y empezó a sanarlos con su cálido chakra. Varios minutos después, cuando ella acabó, ambos chicos habían notado que ella había endurecido su mirada, y no quisieron arruinar aquel momento, no más de lo que ya sentían que estaba. Los dos se levantaron, llevando los analgésicos y la crema que ella les había entregado, cuando al abrir la puerta, vieron a un joven, un poco mayor que ellos, cabello marrón, corto, ondeado, y al verlo abrir los ojos, Naruto estaba seguro que era algún familiar de Hinata; Sasuke ya lo conocía de vista, se tensó tan solo al verlo, y lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando que si estuviese con suficiente chakra, lo amenazaría con su sharingan.

—¡Shin! —la pelirosa salió de su consultorio, mostrando una sonrisa sincera que fue correspondida, lo que entristeció aún más a Naruto, y fastidió completamente a Sasuke—, siento mucho la tardanza, espérame un segundo.

Ella volvió a entrar a su consultorio, y mientras la oían remover algunas cosas adentro, Naruto se acercó un par de pasos al chico Hyuuga, y lo examinó sin descaro, poniendo mala cara para asustarlo, o intimidarlo, lo cual no logró.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —quiso saber, con reproche en su voz.

—Me parece que si Sakura no te lo ha dicho aún, es porque no quiere que lo sepas, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Naruto, espera! —era la pelirosa que vio claramente la amenaza en los ojos del rubio hacia Shin, y no es que la fastidiara, ya que sentir que la querían proteger, era lindo de cierta forma; él se giró a encararla—, ¡¿qué crees que haces?!

—¿Quién es este, Sakura-chan? —y al señalarlo con el dedo, un gruñido se escapó de su boca, además juraría que oyó otro por ahí, queriendo pasar desapercibido.

—Él es Shin Hyuuga —lo presentó con suma calma—, mi novio.

—¡¿Q-q-qué?! —cuestionó asombrado, oyéndose otro pequeño gruñido en el ambiente; Shin sonreía de victorioso—, ¡p-pero, Sakura-chan, eso no puede ser cierto, y no lo creeré hasta que lo compruebes!

Sakura se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Shin luego de cerrar la puerta de su consultorio, ya se encontraba sin la bata blanca, y era notorio que se había puesto brillo labial rosa.

—Estaba camino a una cita con él, Naruto —ella suspiró, sonriéndole con algo de picardía—, ¿no es suficiente prueba?, aunque si quieres, puedo probártelo de otra forma…

—No es necesario, Sakura —Shin la cortó, cuando la tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo, y bajando su rostro, hasta que sus labios estuvieron al lado de su oído, y empezó a susurrarle, no tan bajo, como para que los otros dos lo oyeran—, _no quiero que esos dos vean cómo te devoro._

El sonrojo se posicionó aún más evidente en el rostro de la medic-nin, quien no pudo evitarlo, nunca nadie le había hablado de aquella forma tan seria, y a la vez tan sexy, aunque claro que Sasuke lo había hecho, pero, nunca para decirle algo que la hiciera sentir bien. Naruto se había sonrojado, pero por la vergüenza de estar presente en aquel momento íntimo entre Sakura y su desconocido novio; Sasuke, por otro lado, había activado el sharingan sin darse cuenta, hasta que Naruto le dio un codazo para llamar su atención, lo cual hizo que lo desactivara, no deseaba que malinterpretaran tal acción.

—B-bien, Sakura-chan, creo que ya nos quedó claro…

El rubio y el pelinegro desaparecieron, y más porque Naruto había tomado el brazo de Sasuke y lo había jalado con mucha fuerza fuera de allí. Ambos estaban furiosos, eso era seguro, pero Naruto, porque su hermanita había sido tomada por un sujeto que esperaba no fuese un aprovechado, y Sasuke, porque, bueno, nunca le agradó tener reemplazos, o eso creyó su mejor amigo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Los dos chicos llegaron al parque que estaba cerca de la academia, bueno, en realidad Naruto llegó arrastrando a Sasuke con él, pero ese no era el asunto; habían permanecido en silencio por varios minutos, el rubio no sabía cómo empezar aquella conversación, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Eres un imbécil —el pelinegro oyó el insulto, y giró levemente para ver si se atrevía a decírselo nuevamente en la cara, tenía el ceño fruncido—; lo que oíste, eres un imbécil, teme.

—¿La sabiduría hecho hombre se atreve a llamarme _imbécil_?

—Si no fuera así, ¿qué crees que está haciendo Sakura-chan con un tipo a quien no quiere? —Naruto se cruzó de brazos—, se suponía que cuando regresaras, tendrías una familia con ella, y ahora un perfecto desconocido te la quita como si nada.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —Sasuke estaba que hervía en furia—, es obvio que ella me odia, y no me interesa lo que haga con su vida, es problema suyo.

—¡Maldición, teme!, ¿cuándo empezarás a comportarte como un hombre de verdad? —el rubio pateó una lata con fuerza, incrustándola en un árbol que estaba algo lejano—, por una vez no estaría mal que admitieras que te gusta Sakura-chan.

—A mí no…

Las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta, y palideció al darse cuenta de que lo que decía el atolondrado de su amigo tenía sentido, y muchas cosas la tenían, si comenzaba a recopilar escenas de su vida junto a ella: siempre le había gustado ser atendido por ella, aunque no se lo dijera; era difícil rechazar sus abrazos; en el bosque de la muerte, casi muere por salvarlo, y él quiso vengarla cuando la vio malherida; fue la única que lo despidió, y él se lo agradeció; no podía negar que había pensado en el equipo siete el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, y mucho más en ella y su confesión; fue agradable a sus ojos cuando la vio aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru, y no le gustó tener un reemplazo en el equipo; casi la mata, dos veces, pero no lo hizo, aunque se arrepentía de haberlo intentado; se alegró de oírla decir su nombre cuando llegó al campo de batalla, y fue a la única a quien prestó la suficiente atención en aquel momento; fue genial luchar como el equipo siete una vez más, y ella, había cambiado por fuera, pero continuaba con la misma esencia; la salvó de Madara, y ella lo encontró en el desierto, aunque estaba herida nuevamente; la durmió con un cruel genjutsu, afirmándole que no sentía nada por ella, y su confesión estaba de más, pero tan solo porque no quería que saliera lastimada allí otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces se había arriesgado por él?, ¿cuántas veces había llorado por él?, y, ¿cuánto la había hecho sufrir?

—Teme, si de verdad sientes algo por Sakura-chan, actúa antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y Naruto tenía razón, él no quería ver a Sakura con nadie a su lado, nadie más que él; y claro que iba a hacer algo al respecto, y ese Hyuuga debía desaparecer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura y Shin habían pasado un buen momento en un restaurante nuevo al cual él la había llevado, el castaño quería asegurarse de que Sakura se estuviera alimentando bien, así que no le permitió que dejara nada; la pelirosa se había divertido, y hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Las miradas no se habían hecho esperar, y menos los murmullos; Sakura era conocida en la aldea, la mayoría sabía que ella siempre quiso a Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora les parecía extraño que estuviese andando con otro joven, y sabían que era un Hyuuga, con el cual parecía coquetear.

—Cuando esto empiece a molestarte, sólo tienes que decírmelo, ¿está bien? —le dijo él, deteniéndose un momento para mirarla—, y lo terminaremos.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario —ella le sonrió—, es agradable conversar con alguien como tú.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la mano de ella por primera vez en aquel día, dando más motivos para que todo aquel que los viera, no dudara de que entre ellos había algo.

Shin la acompañó hasta la entrada del hospital, y besó su mejilla para despedirse, a él también le había agradado su compañía, y volverían a repetir al día siguiente.

Cuando Sakura ingresó al hospital, muchas enfermeras la observaban, y también habían estado murmurando, pero ella volvió a poner su rostro serio, y al instante el barullo se terminó; entró a su consultorio, a continuar con su jornada laboral.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo iba a hacer para que Sakura dejara de odiarlo, aunque Naruto le aseguraba que no era así, y que solamente estaba resentida a muerte por todo lo que le había hecho, pero que esos asuntos se podían arreglar con romanticismo, y ese tipo de cosas cursis con las que él no estaba para nada familiarizado; el rubio le había dicho que lo ayudaría, ya que la única persona con quien podría ver a Sakura para que fuera feliz, era con él, y habían quedado en que el día de la celebración, era perfecto para que él hiciera algo con ella.

Naruto iba a distraer al Hyuuga mientras él buscara a Sakura, así que por ahora debía esperar, pero no sin antes aprender a cómo tratar a una dama, para lo cual, estaría involucrado también Kakashi. Sus pensamientos eran negativos, sólo veía escenas en que cualquier cosa que hiciera por impresionarla, sería un total caos; él no estaba hecho para eso, definitivamente no. Y otra vez, no entendía por qué se dejaba llevar por otro sujeto de cabellera rubia, sentía que Naruto le empeoraría las cosas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura salió a las seis del hospital, caminaba sola hacia su departamento, estaba pensando en cómo empezaría con su atroz venganza hacia Sasuke, y a decir verdad, tenía toda la noche para hacerlo, ya que a causa de él, las pesadillas no la dejaban tranquila, cuando vio a un grupo de jovencitas observando algo con demasiadas ganas, y a la vez decepcionadas, pero no podían quitarle la vista, por lo que, ella siguió la mirada de las chicas, teniendo que acercarse un poco ya que le tapaban algo la vista, y allí, lo que vio, la llenó de sorpresa.

¿En realidad Sasuke Uchiha estaba dejando que Ino lo tomara del brazo?, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ella no le podía hallar lógica, y pero aún, lo vio entrando a un restaurante caro, donde la dejó entrar a ella antes, y él la seguía, colocando su mano sobre su espalda, como guiándola, y de una manera delicada.

Las jovencitas que habían estado observando hasta ahora, parecían ser de algún club de fans de Sasuke, voltearon cuando él desapareció de su vista, sabían que no las dejarían entrar a ese lugar, cuando se percataron de que la pelirosa estaba allí, detrás de ellas, aunque ahora estaban frente a ella, y la veían algo desconcertada, congelada en su lugar, como en shock.

—Oye… eres Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad? —le preguntó una de ellas, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí —respondió en voz baja, asintiendo a la vez.

—¿Tú y la rubia esa no eran rivales, siempre peleando por Sasuke-sama? —la pelirosa mantuvo su mirada hacia la chica que le estaba hablando.

—Bueno, verás… no sé cómo decirles esto, pero yo dejé de pensar en él cuando me di cuenta de que…

—¡¿De qué?! —cuestionaron varias con algo de ansiedad.

—De que Sasuke Uchiha es cien por ciento gay —dijo sin más, y con una seriedad que las demás no creían que estuviera bromeando.

—¿Estás segura?, pero está con Yamanaka-san…

—Segurísima, e Ino solo es la chica que cubre su _situación_, así que dejen de suspirar por él, es mejor que se desencanten de él —habló con firmeza, haciendo que las chicas estuvieran tan desanimadas que se despejaron rápidamente.

Y así iniciaba el plan de Sakura, y seguro que sabiéndolo aquel grupo de chiquillas, toda Konoha se enteraría pronto. _Maldito Uchiha_. Y de aquella forma, con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro, se dirigió a su casa… llegó, entró, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se deslizó por esta, estaba llorando a mares, ver a Ino y a Sasuke tan cercanos no le cayó nada bien.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Ahora sí, empezamos con lo bueno, y Sakura tendrá muchas formas de entretenerse.**

**MANGA (si no leen el manga, no lean esto): Simplemente un final épico, y claro, mucho más para los que somos SasuSaku, y apoyamos el NaruHina, InoSai, y ShikaTema… ¿Kiba con la chica de los gatos?, esto fue algo que no causó mucho revuelo en mí, pero… ¿Chouji con Karui?, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿dónde?, y sigo sin entender. Naruto está un poco serio para mi gusto, y Sasuke, espero que simplemente ande de misión, y no abandonando a su familia por laaaaaaaaaaaaaargos tiempos. Kakashi no sexy! Él no envejece, a menos que quitándose la máscara, se le notara la edad, pero de todas formas, esperemos que Kishi nos quiera mostrar su rostro alguna vez.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki… **** SasuSaku somos CANON!**


	4. Capítulo 3:

**N/A: Holitas! Aquí molestándolos otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. Que disfruten XD **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3:**

Aquella noche, Sakura no había podido dormir nuevamente, y ya no era novedad para la casera del edificio donde vivía, verla salir a la una, o dos de la madrugada con sus ropas de entrenamiento, ya la había interrogado al respecto, y ella sólo respondía que sufría de insomnio con una falsa sonrisa que la casera no notaba. La pelirosa hizo su recorrido hacia un campo de entrenamiento lejano de las zonas pobladas, al menos uno que no dejara que llamara la atención en medio de la noche.

Empezó con la rutina, golpeando árboles, viendo el rostro de Sasuke en cada uno de ellos, y por ello llegando a destruirlos –esperaba que Yamato la ayudara en la mañana a reconstruir el campo-, y triturando inmensas rocas, así como quisiera acabar con él. El pelinegro había hecho que derramara nuevamente lágrimas, a pesar de que ella estaba segura de que no volvería a suceder nunca, y aquello la había estremecido.

Estuvo algunas horas haciendo todo eso, cuando agotada, y a falta de chakra, se acercó a uno de los árboles sobrevivientes, se deslizó por su tronco, y pegó los párpados, cayendo en el sueño, claro que no confiaba en que durmiera mucho, pero debía aprovechar el momento.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke había salido algo tarde de la casa de Naruto, donde junto a Ino, Kakashi, y Hinata estaba aprendiendo ciertas _técnicas_ de conquista. Idioteces. Él no necesitaba esas cosas, pero el rubio no entendía que nada de eso era de su incumbencia; y era peor teniendo a la rubia Yamanaka allí, era tan persistente como Naruto. Estaba cansado, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir tranquilo, la inocencia de Hinata y la perversidad de Kakashi lo habían sacado de quicio.

Estaba caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, suspirando cada tanto, cuando algo llamó su atención, sentía un chakra elevado, un tenue temblor, y ruidos sin llegar a ser _ruidosos_, lo que hizo que se dirigiera hacia aquel lugar de donde provenían, llegando a la copa de un árbol no tan cercano, de uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Sakura, y estaba seguro de que ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada. No pudo evitar observarla, aquellos gestos, y esa fuerza descomunal, todo ello empezaba a hacerlo sentir febril, y se lo atribuyó al frío viento.

Una hora más tarde, vio cómo se quedó sentada al lado de un árbol, y se quedó dormida allí mismo; la acción le preocupó, ella estaba seguramente sudada, no muy cubierta en cuanto a su atuendo, y aquel viento no le haría nada bueno, así que esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que estaba completamente inconsciente, y saltó de árbol en árbol, hasta que llegó a uno cercano de donde se encontraba ella, y cayó frente a la pelirosa, quien podría ser asesinada en aquel momento, y ni cuenta se daría.

El rostro de Sakura se veía de cierta forma pacífico, debía admitir que extrañaba sus sonrisas, y su amabilidad incondicional; acercó una de sus manos quitando un mechón rosa de su rostro, y la contempló mejor.

—No me agrada ese tipo —le susurró, como reclamándole, y advirtiéndole, pero ella no lo oía.

Se acercó aún más, no pudo parar, recordar que ese tal Shin ya la había besado, hizo que activara su sharingan de la furia que sentía, y, a pesar de habérsele quitado aquel sentimiento cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, los ojos rojos continuaban brillando en la oscuridad. La besó. Fue su primer beso –sin contar el de su horrible niñez-, y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó repentinamente de ella, como si estuviese quemando. Sakura empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles, y a moverse, pareciendo querer despertar, pero en vez de alertarse por ello, y huir, él se quedó congelado, preocupado, en aquel lugar.

—¡No… por favor, nooooo…! —gritó por último, abriendo los ojos y agarrándose el pecho de la desesperación, dándose cuenta segundos después de intentar regular su respiración, que Sasuke estaba frente a ella, observándola con el ceño fruncido, y el sharingan activado—. Vete, Uchiha, vete o te mataré —escupió las palabras con dureza, tratando de apartarse de él, pero le era difícil por el árbol, se sentía atrapada.

—Solo estabas _soñando_ —desvió la mirada, él sabía que no era un simple sueño, entendía que era una pesadilla, y que ella ni siquiera lo pondría en el último lugar de su lista de personas con quienes hablar sobre ello; también pensó en que quizás, o lo más seguro, era que él fuese el causante de _ellas_—, puedo hacer que olvides ese tipo de _sueños_ —la miró nuevamente, y estaba seguro que sólo había terror en aquellos ojos jade.

—No necesito nada de ti —las palabras se quebraban mientras las pronunciaba—, déjame en paz.

Intentó levantarse, y aunque algo torpe, así lo hizo, desapareciendo de aquel lugar, dejando completamente solo a Sasuke Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron cuatro días, en los que Sakura había compartido sus tiempos libres junto a Shin, además se había extendido el extraño rumor de que Sasuke Uchiha era gay, y que utilizaba a Ino como escudo para que nadie se enterara de la verdad, pero, nunca se oyó sobre la fuente de aquella información; lo que molestó a casi todo varón de Konoha que sentía envidia del Uchiha, por llamar la atención de casi todas las féminas, fue que a éste, parecía no importarle lo que se hablaba de él, caminaba como si el asunto fuese de otro, por lo que el gran rumor que pareció destrozar varios corazones, perdió fuerza, y la esperanza en cada chica de conquistarlo empezó nuevamente a crecer.

Era cierto que a Sasuke le daba igual lo que dijeran de él, ya estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran mil y un chismes sobre su vida pasada y su vida actual, estaba tan cansado que uno más no le interesaba, aunque Naruto, Kiba y Kakashi se la pasaran fastidiándolo al respecto, pero el auto control era algo por lo que se sentía orgulloso de poseer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El sol ya empezaba a ponerse, las luces se iban encendiendo por toda Konoha, y la multitud se iba reuniendo por doquier, por familias, y amistades, o parejas de novios, todos los que deseaban compartir aquel momento. El centro de Konoha estaba lleno de puestos de comida, y juegos diversos, lo habían planeado como un festival, que iniciaba a las afueras de la Torre Hokage, y culminaba en el Ichiraku ramen, cerca de la puerta principal.

Sakura había salido de su departamento acompañada por Shin, ambos estaban usando yukata, y no había hombre que no volteara a verla, porque a pesar de no estar físicamente en forma, ella continuaba siendo una de las kunoichis más atractivas de la aldea.

—Te ves bien —le halagó Shin, aunque no sonó romántico, pero sí sincero.

—Gracias.

Ella se sintió bien, ya llevaba casi una semana conociendo a Shin, y le gustaba, era una mujer después de todo, y no estaba ciega. Escondió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, se había sonrojado levemente, y era muy bueno que ya estuviese oscureciendo; llevaba un adorno en el cabello que Shin le había obsequiado para ese día, se había puesto feliz, aunque no lo dijera, y él se lo colocó en el simple moño que ella ya se había hecho antes de que él llegara.

—Tú también —soltó algo seria, mirando hacia otro lado—, es diferente a verte siempre con el traje de jounnin.

Shin le sonrió, causando que unas muchachas que pasaban por su lado, suspiraran y soltaran un _suertuda_ para la pelirosa. Sakura se cogió del brazo de Shin, le era un poco difícil caminar con aquellas sandalias, no estaba del todo acostumbrada, y perdía el equilibrio por momentos.

Llegaron pronto cerca de la Torre Hokage, donde estaban reunidos la mayoría, y pudo ver a varios de sus amigos; el discurso de Naruto de agradecimiento por su cumpleaños, ya había terminado, se dieron cuenta al verlo bajar de la Torre, y la Hokage ahora agradecía a todo aquel que participó de la reconstrucción de la aldea, y la daba por reinaugurada y finalizada por fin. Todos tuvieron permiso para celebrar, se les repartió una pequeña copa de sake a todo aquel que lo aceptaba, y Sakura fue una, aunque la mantuvo en la mano; la Quinta luego empezó a hablar de otras cosas, dando un nuevo anuncio, ella se retiraba, no ahora mismo, pero estaría no más de un año, y Kakashi Hatake sería su sucesor.

—¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Shin, viendo la tristeza inundar el rostro de su acompañante.

—N-no, no es nada —sacudió la cabeza—, no te preocupes.

—Pues, no lo parece.

—Es que… —ella alzó la mirada, él parecía realmente preocupado—… siento como que soy culpable de no enterarme de las cosas, no sabía que Tsunade-sama dejaría el puesto pronto, y mucho menos que su sucesor sería mi sensei.

—Ellos entienden que necesitas tu espacio, no creo que te hayan hecho a un lado, tú eres muy impor…

—Yo los hice a un lado —ella lo cortó, con una sonrisa totalmente forzada, llena de nostalgia.

Y cuando él pensaba decir algo más, intentando hacer sentir mejor a la pelirosa, fueron interrumpidos por los gritos incesantes de un rubio atolondrado, el festejado del día.

—¡Sakura-chan! —el rubio ya estaba a su lado, pero continuaba hablando con el ímpetu que lo caracterizaba—, que bueno que los encuentro.

Naruto suspiró, tratando de regularizar su respiración, estaba sonriente, y había hablado no sólo refiriéndose a ella, sino también a Shin, parecía sincero, y a ella la desconcertó.

—Te estaba buscando, Shin —el ojiazul miraba directamente a Shin, en el momento en que Sasuke llegó a su lado, sin sentir ningún tipo de intimidación.

—¡Naruto! —dijo ella, llamando su atención, ya que no quería que Sasuke la continuara mirando de aquella extraña forma—, trajimos esto para ti.

Ella le entregó un sobre, y él lo tomó, abriéndolo, para darse cuenta de que le encantaba, eran diez vales para comer dos tazones de ramen por cada uno, eso sumaban veinte platos, y quizás tendría tiempo de pasarse por Ichiraku más tarde. El regalo lo guardó inmediatamente en su bolsillo, él tenía una misión, y debía cumplirla.

—Es genial, Sakura-chan, gracias, pero esta vez, quería conocer mejor a Shin —el rubio respiró profundo, tenía que contenerse para no salir corriendo a conseguir ramen—, y por ello, me acompañará esta noche, y le presentaré a todos tus conocidos, ya que es tu prometido.

Naruto lo cogió del brazo, jalándolo para que no se negara tan pronto, y se lo llevó a toda velocidad, dejando a una Sakura en shock, en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke continuaba observando a Sakura, ella se veía hermosa, la luna ya estaba en lo alto, y resplandecía, pero no tanto como siempre lo había hecho ella; le molestaba que, aunque era algo obvio, la viera llegar con el Hyuuga, y por Hinata, había confirmado lo que ella les había dicho, que estaban comprometidos, pero lo peor, era que parecía extrañarlo ahora que no lo tenía a su lado.

—Sakura…

—Creo que tenemos que preparar algo para celebrar que Kakashi-sensei será Hokage —ella aún no lo miraba, su voz sonaba algo quebrada.

—Supongo que sí —no sabía qué más decirle, Ino no era Sakura, y ciertamente, Sakura era mucho más complicada, era la única que lo ponía nervioso; de pronto se le ocurrió algo, tan sólo para llamar su atención—. ¿Has oído los rumores?

—¿Rumores? —ella había dado un respingo ante esta pregunta, por lo que él sonrió de lado, sintiendo que estaba ganando, y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Dicen por ahí… que yo…

—Que estás con la cerda, eso oí.

—¡¿Qué?! —él no quería hablar de Ino, ya que no era cierto, tan sólo quería saber si ella tenía algo que ver con el rumor de que era gay, lo cual no le molestaría en absoluto.

—No es de mi incumbencia, lo siento —ella se giró hacia él, se bebió de golpe la pequeña copa que aún tenía en la mano, y suspiró—. Necesito más de esto.

Se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia donde vio un puesto, decía bar, y tomó asiento rápidamente, a pesar de que el que atendía la miró como si no se lo creyese.

—Solo mayores de edad, señorita.

—Sólo sirve —sacó varios billetes, y se los puso delante, para que los cogiera y sirviera en silencio.

—Lo siento, pero no me está… —recibió un codazo de su compañero, quien luego le susurró algo al oído, lo cual lo hizo ponerse azul del susto—. P-por fav-vor, Sakura-san, no le diga nada a Tsunade-sama; todo lo que beba irá por cuenta de la casa.

Sakura no estaba enojada, pero no replicó, tomó su dinero de vuelta, no intentó tampoco tranquilizar al joven, simplemente empezó a beber como si fuese algo que siempre hacía, pero aquello no era así, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber, era una mala bebedora, ya que no pudo soportar más de cinco copas de sake, cuando cayó inconsciente sobre la mesa. Sasuke la había estado observando de lejos, no la siguió antes porque quería ver hasta dónde llegaba la pelirosa, y, además, él sería como aquel caballero que salva a la damisela en peligro, claro que él no era un _caballero_, y Sakura estaba lejos de ser una _damisela en peligro_. Se acercó, dejó unos billetes a los pobres hombres que se habían perjudicado un tanto con aquella imprudente muchacha; la cargó en brazos, y se la llevó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura estaba soñando, hacía mucho que no soñaba algo tan agradable, aunque todo lo veía borroso, pero lo reconocería en cualquier lugar, Sasuke Uchiha, aquellos ojos ónix, su cabello alborotado, su sonrisa torcida, esa mirada que no decía nada, y a la vez lo decía todo, aquel cuerpo fornido, su apetitoso cuello, los labios que siempre quiso besar, conocía de memoria todo de él; ese aroma, era tan particular, tan él, tan varonil, su rostro tan cercano, y en un sueño ella podía hacer lo que quisiera; por alguna razón, no temía que este Sasuke quisiera asesinarla, al contrario, se veía fascinado observándola, parecía _quererla_.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurró, como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Se fue acercando, levantando ambas manos, cogiendo su rostro entre ellas, y depositando un inexperto beso en sus apetitosos labios, el cual el pelinegro correspondió luego de unos segundos; se sentía húmedo, suave, lleno de deseo, cálido, y sobretodo, perfecto.

Su primer beso con Sasuke, y era en un sueño, pero no importaba, eso se quedaría ahí, y en la vida real se arrepentiría por todo lo que la había hecho sufrir.

Todo parecía ir bien, habían parado para tomar aire un par de veces, y después habían continuado, pero esta vez hubo algo que la puso en alerta, oyó la voz de alguien conocido llamándola, era Shin, y parecía estar cerca, buscándola. Ella se separó bruscamente de él, ambos estaban en una banca, él sentado, y ella sentada de lado, los dos se miraban, sonrojados, y Sasuke no dijo nada, se sintió mal al creer que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que habían hecho; ella, se tocó los labios, incrédula, teniendo la vista más clara, entendiendo que nada había sido un sueño, el beso fue real, corrección, los besos, fueron reales, y _sensacionales_.

—¡Sakura! —rompiendo el incómodo silencio, llegó Shin, quien los quedó viendo seguro de que algo había sucedido entre esos dos—, aquí estabas.

Él dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero ella fue más rápida, se bajó de la banca, y corrió hacia él, abrazándose y sollozando sobre su pecho.

—Quiero irme de aquí, vámonos, por favor.

Shin dio una última mirada hacia Sasuke, quien estaba totalmente serio, y fastidiado, luego miró nuevamente a la chica de cabellera rosa y suspiró; la cubrió con su brazo, y se alejó con ella de allí.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke no había tenido oportunidad para mostrar lo que había aprendido aquellos días de lecciones sobre _romanticismo_, pero no se quejaría de la noche que tuvo junto a Sakura, le entristecía, y a la vez lo llenaba de esperanza; un _Sasuke-kun_ había salido de sus labios, y no solo eso, sino que _ella_ lo besó varias veces, lo que quería decir que aún sentía algo por él. No tenía idea de cómo haría para que Sakura dejara de engañarse, o, en el otro caso, de querer engañarlo, pero lo iba a lograr a cualquier costo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**N/A: Un review nunca está de más… Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Pd: No se preocupen, en estos días ya subiré la continuación de "De padres a suegros". Perdonen la demora, por favor. Intentaré subir dos capítulos como compensación.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki… XD**


End file.
